Volume Oneshot
by sephisoverlord
Summary: okay... since i got positive feedback on this, imma make it into a full blown story. :D if i find time that is. :
1. Chapter 1

_a preview of something I have going on my mind, with characters/cameo's from AmagamiSS, Mayo Chiki, Persona, Shakugan no Shana, K-On, also from 's very own Ritsu-Senpai and Uchiha Sesshoumaru.  
><span> I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere inside the Palouwnia mall, girls who appeared to be in their late teens were attending a concert of an all girl band who called themselves Houkago Tea Time...<em>

"**Kyaaa! Mio-Sama is soooo awesome!"** _said the first girl, who was brunette, kinda short for her age, standing at 4'7'', she looked more of a little sister than a friend to the girl standing right beside her._

"**A-Are you kidding me? Ritsu-Senpai is waaay cooler!"**_ the second girl barked back, a redhead standing at five foot nothing, her height had a certain charm that fitted her perfectly._

_The concert ended with a bang, both of them seemed to be too tired to care about their messed up hair and undone shirts,_

* * *

><p>"<strong>That was epic! Misaki-chan!, I just hope Kushiro-san won't mind you going home late.."<strong> _said the first girl._  
>"<strong>Don't worry about it, Lea-chan, I already talked to her about this concert, I got your back!"<strong> _said Misaki while holding up a 'peace sign'_

_They took the train all the way back to Aoyama City to which they live, Lea took the initiative of bringing Misaki back home, when they reached the latter's front door..._

"**Well, I guess this is it, huh? The moon seems nice..." **_Lea trails off and looks upward. _**"I really enjoyed tonight, Misaki-chan.." **

_Misaki looked upwards to the stars as well, and when she looked back in front of her, Lea was already just inches away from her lips.._

"**Till how close are you gonna let her go?" **_a brown haired girl was now standing outside the door, arms crossed._  
>"<strong>Gomen, Kushiro-san!<strong>_" Lea apologized quickly and was now bowing down with her palms together, asking for forgiveness._

"**Just get inside already, Misaki" **_Aki replied coldly, almost snapping at Lea._  
>"<strong>I just... really love seeing you jealous" <strong>_Misaki was already teasing Aki while clinging to her left arm, whispering, almost blowing a soft breeze at Aki's ear._

"**Geez, Go get a room, you two"**

_Lea went on to her house which was not that far of a walk._

* * *

><p><em>Misaki and Aki now entered the dining room and sat down for a little bit of milk and cookies before bed..<em>

"**You seemed to have had a good time?"**  
>"<strong>Well, It's because I was with Lea-chan"<br>**

_The brown haired girl just looked down and fixed her glasses.._

"**So... You like her more then?" **_Aki asked while trying to hide the sadness._  
>"<strong>Of course I do! She's my friend" <strong>

"_Ah, the ever dense Misaki strikes again" thought Aki and just left for bed._

_the next day, on the way to school, Aki and Misaki were oddly together since Aki would often leave earlier due to Misaki's daily fight with 'punctuality'_

"**Oh! Your glasses look good on you!" **_Said a random girl who was now in front of Aki, staring at her glasses.._  
>"<strong>Narumi-san! Lets go!" <strong>_Called someone from ahead of us, apparently for the girl who was studying Aki's glasses._  
>"<strong>Haiiii! Coming, Suzutsuki-san, Kanade-sama!"<strong>

_and off she went.._

"_Now that she brought it up... Aki does look good with her glasses.."_

"**W-What?, Stop staring at me!" **_Misaki snapped back to reality as a blushing Aki called her attention that she has been staring at her.._  
>"<strong>Eh? You're blushing?" <strong>_Misaki questions, seemingly with no idea how much she just made Aki's heart jump._

"_Baka.."_

_and the two continue their uneventful walk towards school._

* * *

><p><em>So basically, its like a comedyromance oneshot, right? with supposedly five characters, three of which are in this preview, namely Shishido Misaki, Kushiro Aki and Kisaragi Lea, the other two would be the reason why I would use K-on on which group to put this preview to. :) R&R please, if it even is worth reviewing.  
>:D<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of my****so called 'oneshot', since i had nice feedbacks about it. :3 so here you go.**

* * *

><p><em>Both Aki and Misaki decided to ditch class and went to the nearest bakery to have a proper breakfast instead, since Misaki woke up late that they weren't really able to fill up. The air was tense... for Aki since Misaki was happily eating her Anpan with no worries of reality..<em>

"**Shana-chan, we're gonna be late!" **_Said a guy who came in and was rather plain clothes compared to the cute girl he was with._

"**B-But, Yuuji! I want Melon-pan from _this_ bakery.."**  
>"<strong>Well, If it's for you, I guess it's okay."<strong>

_Misaki recognizes the girl from her Kendo club and calls out to her._

"**Oi! Hirai-chan!"**

_But only Yuuji turned and look.. because Shana forgets she's known to the rest of the school as Hirai Yukari, the existence she took over.. but thats a whoooole different story. ;)_

_Yuuji taps Shana and tells her that her senpai from the Kendo club is calling her._

"**Ah! Shishido-senpai!" **_says a happy girl who had a whole bag of Melon-pan with her now._  
>"<strong>I haven't seen you in practice, lately"<strong>  
>"<strong>Me, too, I always come in early so I can be one of the first ones to leave, I think you're just coming to practice late, Senpai"<strong>

_Aki was now laughing because Misaki had problems with her punctuality EVEN for her Kendo club._

"**Is it because you're always with that Kisaragi-senpai?"**_ Shana teased, Misaki laughed it off, Aki was now serious and slightly irritated._

"_So she's been spending time with her, huh.." Aki thought to herself and made a mental note to ask Misaki more about it later._

_Yuuji seemed to notice the shift in mood as Aki's face became more serious, he tugged on Shana's hand and reminded her that they still have classes._

"**Crap! I totally forgot we were on our way to school!" **

_Shana and Yuuji now left Aki and Misaki at the bakery.._

"**So, You've been spending time with Kisaragi-san, huh?"**_ Questioned Aki, who was now trying her best to hide her jealousy and irritation.._

_I want her to spend time with ME.. only me.._

"**Y-Yeah, I like spending time with her, it's like spending time with a kid."**  
>"<strong>I...I'd give you a kid if I could..." <strong>

_Misaki almost spilled her drink out of her nose at the thought of Aki and her having S..._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey... Aki-chan, let's go somewhere... I want something signed."<strong>

_Aki just agreed and went on with Misaki to wherever she wanted to go, since they already skipped class, might as well do something 'productive', it's also a good time to do stuff anyway, since most are at work or at school.._

**AUTOGRAPH SIGNING, TODAY!**

_read the sign outside of the music store.. This got Aki thinking that maybe it had something to do with the concert Misaki and Lea saw the other night._

_The two got in line and as they got in front of the table where the band was signing CD's, Pictures, Tshirts and everything else..._

"**Hwaa! You're that awesome girl near the stage last night!" **_pointed out the girl who had her bangs covered with a headband._  
>"<strong>Whoa~ Y-You remember me?" <strong>_Surprised that the drummer of her favorite band recognized her from last night._  
>"<strong>Of course! You're the one who caught the other half of the drumstick I broke during <em>No Thank You." <em>**_with this, Ritsu showed Misaki the broken half that she kept on her back pocket._  
>"<strong>Hwaaaa, I have it, too!" <strong>_Misaki also brought 'her' half of the broken drum stick._  
>"<strong>Ah! Arigatou!" <strong>_Apparently Ritsu was expecting it back since, after a couple of minutes of explaining, it turns out to be her favorite pair of sticks that Mio gave her._

_Mio was blushing at the next seat after hearing Ritsu explain how the latter loved and treasured the pair of drumsticks that she gave her a couple of months back._

"**Ah! Akiyama-senpai. I know someone who you might just get along with"**_ Aki thought of Lea while Ritsu was talking with Misaki._

* * *

><p><em>Days after, The Bassist and the Drummer from Houkago Tea Time were eating doughnuts with Aki, Misaki and Lea at the local shop where this girl named Nagisa was the preferred waitress.<em>

"**Would that be all?" **_the waitress asked, while handing their orders._  
>"<strong>Uhm, Can I ask for your name, though?" <strong>_Lea was just being her usual self, getting attracted to females more than males.._  
>"<strong>Ano... Okazaki Nagisa"<strong>_ She replied even after being taken aback by a customer asking for her name._  
>"<strong>W-Would you like to go have coffee sometime?"<strong>

_After Lea asked Nagisa, The latter was brought back to the memory of Ryou Fujibayashi and her on the rooftop..._

"**I-Im Married, though, theres my husband and dad." **_She points over to two guys who are dressed rather suspiciously.. and apparently, the two notice.._

"**Crap! Pops! She knew all along?" **_The younger of the two started to grab the older one and left._

_The older guy was shouting about her beloved daughter ever was so loving._

* * *

><p><strong>So... here you go, 'chapter' two of Volume. :) hope you liked it, more 'cameos' coming up. :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**a short chapter for now, since i cant really think of stuff to add anymore, but yeah. I dont own anything or anyone from this fic, If i did, I wouldnt be here. lol. hope you enjoy the third chapter of Volume. :D**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The five chat for a while and get to know each other more while having their tea and snacks, Nagisa would occasionally pass by them and refill their drinks.<em>

"**I'm gonna go use the restroom for a while, you guys be good"**_ Misaki stood up and left the four for the time being..._

_now Aki could ask Lea her question that she's been dying to ask.._

"**I know you have a thing for Misaki, Lea-chan. Why dont you just open up?" **_Aki brought up since it was on topic, being relationships._  
>"<strong>Well, if you're talking about my legs being open, Its always open for Misaki-chan~" <strong>_Lea replies while opening her legs, she was wearing khakis and wasnt afraid that anyone would see her underwear.. she hoped that Aki would get caught off guard with such a retarded answer... but it seems that she didnt get it yet..._

_Misaki just got out of the restroom and she saw the four with a somewhat confused air around them..._

"**Legs?.." **_Both Aki and Mio tried to open their legs.. Suddenly, Aki got what Lea was saying and her face became red as an apple.._

"**THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"**_ Aki defended, stood up and slammed her fists on the table._

"**Stripes again?"**_ Ritsu shouted as she got a glimpse of Mio's panties when she tried to open her legs as she was just wearing skirt since it was quite warm for winter.._

_Misaki just facepalms herself and thinks why she hangs around with these idiots.._

* * *

><p><em>two guys enter the shop and the taller guy greeted a waitress with curly, dark hair with a kiss to the cheek, the other guy immediately noticed the five girls sitting together...<em>

"**Whoa, Kaichou! Cute girls!" **_He says while pointing to the table where the five were seated._  
>"<strong>Hwaa! Umehara! You're scaring our costumers!" <strong>_Warns the waitress, it was obvious this Umehara guy hasnt been around girls that much._  
>"<strong>Haha, Let him be, Kaoru, He's been trying so hard to find a girl for the past year." <strong>_The taller guy chimes in as if to stop the fight thats about to happen_  
>"<strong>That doesn't make it right, Junichi, Make him stop!" <strong>_Kaoru was now pouting in front of Junichi, the battle was over, Kaoru won._  
>"<strong>Hai, Hai, Umehara, Stop that, Go look for girls near the shopping district, I hear thats where all the single ones hang out..."<strong>

_Their conversation drifted off to somewhere else, Misaki snapped back to reality, two girls who seemed to ask her something, but she wasn't really paying attention._

"**Ano, What was it?"** _She plays it cool and asks Lea and Aki what they were arguing about again.._  
>"<strong>Well, they're fighting about who you like more, Kushiro-san says its her, since you two live together, Kisaragi-san refuses to believe because you spend more time with her at school."<strong>_ Mio enlightened Misaki while the two went back to bickering in front of them._

"**L-Like! Like 'Like' how?"  
><strong>

_Ritsu just covers her face with her palm, thinking to herself about how 'there really is a person THIS dense?'_

_Mio who seemed to read Ritsu's mind, facepalmed herself thinking 'if only Ritsu knew'._

* * *

><p><em><em>**:) R&R pleeeeease. or Mio is gonna be sad. :3  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 :3  
>I dont own anythinganyone, well, maybe Kisaragi Lea, can you spot all the Cameos? :3**_

* * *

><p><em>As they leave the bakery, Nagisa sees them off and a couple of people come in as they head for the exit..<em>

"**Seeing how you torture people, You're probably gonna get along well with Senjougahara-san" **_Said a blue haired guy with glasses, almost sarcastically._  
>"<strong>Ara, I don't torture people" <strong>_The girl with long black braids reply in a very innocent manner._  
>"<strong>Ano... Oujo-sama.." <strong>_Before the 'guy' with orange hair could finish..._  
>"<strong>Subaru, What did I ask you to call me?" <strong>_The black haired girl cut her off._  
>"<strong>K-Kanade-Neechan..." <strong>_Subaru couldnt take it anymore, she was blushing like crazy and was facing the floor._

_From across the bakery..._

"**Ah! They're here!" **_An athletic-looking girl with her left arm bandaged was waving at the trio that just came in._  
>"<strong>Ah! Kanbaru!"<strong>_The blue haired glasses guy waved back at Kanbaru while the latter was motioning them to come over.._

"**CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" **_Aki snapped at the trio who just came in but didnt seem to move an inch from the door.. blocking Aki, Misaki, Lea, Mio and Ritsu's way out.._

"**Ah, Gomen, Gomen, We'll be on our way now.."**_ Said the guy with the glasses, and off they went to Kanbaru's group._

* * *

><p><em>it was getting late and they were growing tired of window shopping, Lea already went home and left Misaki with Aki, and Mio with Ritsu.<em>

"**Well, this day was fun, We should do this again tomorrow!" **_Ritsu suggested as they reached an intersection while chatting on the way home_  
>"<strong>We promised Azusa that we're gonna take care of Ton-chan all day, though" <strong>_Stupid Ritsu, I want some alone time with you!_

_Ritsu remembered the promise they made and agreed to spend time with Misaki and Aki some other day, they head off to the apartment they share together, leaving Misaki and Aki alone now._

_The duo walk home together and the silence was killing Aki, she was never good with starting conversations, maybe thats why she got along well with Misaki, who was basically her polar opposite._

"**You needed that, huh?, You look like You've been under a lot of stress lately" **

_I love how Misaki sees through me, I have indeed been bombarded with a crapload of school work, club activities and my part time job lately, I barely have time to spend with her.._

_'I love how the sun dances in her hair' _

"**You've been thinking out loud again, Aki"**

_Aki has had the habit of thinking her thoughts out loud, which Misaki grew accustomed to, forgiving her everytime her tongue fails her._

"**So... Who's hair do you love watching the sun dance on?" **_Misaki still asks, of course, being that dense, she wouldn't get it.._  
>"<strong>N-None of your b-business!" <strong>_shyly but solidly replies Aki.._

_'Damn! I promised myself I'd tell her at the next possible time... well, I guess, i'll do it some other time, yes, some other time.._

_Aki convinces herself that since this chance slipped, she's just gonna take the next one... again._

"**So... Aki... Do you like someone in particular?" **

_Misaki was now in front of her, against the sunset, two figures casting a single shadow, the air was tense, will Aki take this chance now?_

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. chapter 5 would be up as soon as i get the idea on how Aki would react, I need to talk to the owner of Kushiro Aki... R&amp;R please, thanks. :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

a short, preview-ish chapter of what i have in mind.

* * *

><p>"<strong>So this is how it goes, huh?"<strong>  
>"<strong>Lea-chan?.." <strong>_Aki and Misaki almost shout in chorus._

_Lea was now standing a few meters away from them, grocery bags in hand, frozen in shock as two of her friends were, from the looks of it in her point of view, confessing love to each other.._

"_I always knew Misaki had a thing for Aki but to actually see it for myself.. I'll always be the Idiot, huh."_

"**Its okay, Don't mind me, just... continue what you guys were about to do!" **

_and she dashed off home, trying to hold back tears and holding on to her groceries as if it was some lifeline. _

"**As I was saying..." **_Misaki tried to regain her ground but as she turned around, Aki was no longer there.. _**"Damn, I screwed up, big time"**

linelineline

_Misaki was now in the bath, soaking in steamy water in hopes of calming down. _

"_I tried to catch up with Lea when she ran, I completely forgot about Aki for a second, the moment I turn around to check up on her, she was nowhere to be seen.. Probably with her older sister who lives nearby.."_

_Both of her palms were covering her face, trying to hold back the tears that wont seem to come.._

"**How do I clean up this mess, Maya-chan?" **_asking her dog that was whining for food on the other side of the door._  
>"<strong>Must be nice being a dog, huh? Only worrying about food.."<strong>

_linelineline_

"_What is she thinking? We're fine as we are... I dont wanna risk our friendship.. Its not that I dont want to, but what if things go wrong..? then we wont be able to get back to being friends.."_

_Aki tried to think through the events that seemed to have unfolded in a pace she wasnt used to, she always thinks about the long term, staying as friends would be the best. Buried under her old comforters and pillows, nostalgia, her old bed, before moving in together with Misaki, her bed on which Misaki and her played with each other as kids._

_The sun was setting, a mixture of red and purple filled Aki's room, purple from the curtains of her window. Was it really for the best?_

"**A-Aki-chan?, Daijobu? Are you... Crying?**

_Linelineline_

"**I... Quit..." **_Tears, a knife in hand, written goodbye letters, blood stained wrists, a slowly dimming __vision, a smile._

"**It's... better this way"**

linelineline

* * *

><p>yes, it's short. :3 gomen. but i have things planned, a complete OOC for the three.<br>but what do you think so far? will going OOC be fine?


	6. Chapter 6

"_The Photography Club needs YOU to document sports activities of our school, COME JOIN NOW!"_

_one poster stood out for Lea, making her decision easy on which club to join. A busy crowd surrounding her, fellow students with application forms and pens. It was all a blur, to her there was only the poster and herself._

"**Yosh! Since Kenshin-Senpai has forbidden me to 'cheer' for Misaki during her practice, this will be my chance to still be able to watch the Kendo Club practice."**

_A few weeks back, Misaki was at practice, Lea was cheering her on as usual, but somehow ended up starting a fight with a boy who hit Misaki too hard causing a sprain that lasted for days, the club's supervisor needed to step in to quell the fight, suspending the boy and forbidding Lea to come to future Kendo club practice sessions._

Linelineline

"_A dream..? I remember those events clearly, why I ended up in the Photography Club."_

_she slowly opens her eyes, a heavenly figure was staring her in the face, long hair thats untied, swaying with the wind, red lips, long eye-lashes and clear eyes that seemed to be studying her. White background that was the ceiling, to her left was clear curtains that showed hints of trees outside the window._

"**B-Beautiful, so angels really are beautiful, huh?" **_the first thing Lea said, remembering how she cut her wrists when she got home._

"**I-Idiot, I'm Aki" **_while slowly holding her hair in the usual way._

_Surprised at how Aki's hair could change her appearance, Lea almost jumps to sit down._

"**T-That means you're dead as w..." **

_sitting up straight without warning, Aki had little time to react... a kiss. Two pairs of lips intertwined, seconds that seemed like forever, no one was breaking away from the kiss.. till a nurse knocked on the door.._

"**I'm here for Kisaragi-san's treatment."**

_Aki pushed Lea so hard that she ended up lying back down, two faces as red as the apples beside the hospital bed._

"**C-Come in!" **_Aki replied._

"**There are nurses in heaven, too?" **_Lea questioned as she saw the nurse walk in her room with her medicines and shots._

_The nurse just gave a confused look and felt on Lea's forehead, checking for signs of fever. _

"**H-Heaven? Maybe you really need some rest, Honey"**

_The nurse gave Lea her shots and left. Silence._

"**T-That was my first kiss!"**_Aki broke the silence with an almost cracked voice that was on the virge on crying.._

"**M-Mine, too! Why didn't you move out of the way!" **_Lea barked back and just tried to blame it on Aki. _**"It's not like I enjoyed it anyway, so I guess this doesnt count?"**

"**How rude, You didnt enjoy it? Now I feel like taking back what I said when you were sleeping." **_Aki now seemed flustered and Lea, Confused._

"**Now I think I understand why Misaki chose you over me.."**

"**Oh! About that, I... left before she could finish.. I'm scared of change.."**

_noticing the change in atmosphere, Lea decided to change the subject._

"**First things first, what am I doing here? I'm pretty sure I died.."**

"**W-Well, You kept popping up on my head after everything thats happened, and I wanted to go ask you what you would do, from what I see, you seem to know the answers when everyone else doesnt.."**

"**That doesnt answer my question.."**

"**Ah! Yeah, I went to your house and saw you sprawled on the floor with your 'goodbye' letters, a knife and your bloodstained wrists."**

"**Ah.. So... I'm alive?" **

"**Pretty much, also, next time you write 'goodbye' letters, remember to put down names."**

"**Ehehe..."**_ how on earth would she be able to remember names at a very sad time like that.. _**"I guess I owe you my life now, huh, Mistress?" **

_Lea was now kneeling beside Aki, pretending to be a servant waiting for her master's orders._

Linelineline

"_She's... interesting.. Maybe I should take up on her offer and make her serve me for awhile.." _

"**Get back on your bed and rest! Y-You wont be able to serve me properly if you're sick."**

"**As you wish, Mistress"**

_Lea got back to her bed and continued to rest._

* * *

><p><em><em>Anyone up for some LeAki? :3  
>R&amp;R please, thanks.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"**Shishido-san?" **_A voice calls out amidst the afternoon rush, _

_an orange sky.  
>setting sun. <em>

_The hour when everyone just wants to get home, they dont even care anymore if they bump into someone else._

"**Ah! Akiyama-Senpai" **_Misaki calls back, noticing her Senpai from HTT, making her way towards Misaki._

"_Someone to talk to, Arigatou, Kami-sama, I might just go insane if I keep my thoughts to myself."_

linelineline

_Both of them were now in the Cafe where Nagisa, Kaoru and Usagi works at_

_The sun has set.  
>Streetlights.<br>Passing cars.  
>Rain.<br>Couples walking home together._

"**Muttsuri-ni-kun!" **_a shout brought Misaki back from her thoughts, someone apparently was trying to peek at the waitress' dress and had a nosebleed.. weirdo._

"_what exactly happened earlier?, Lea saw everything.. Aki left and is probably staying with her sister.." _

"**Oi! Daijobu? You've been in deep thought since I saw you this afternoon." **_Her 'Senpai' asked in her usual straightforward way._  
>"<strong>Ah! Well, this is nothing really..." <strong>_Trying to hide her face behind her bangs, looking down at her chocolate milkshake._  
>"<strong>Liar, You're exactly like 'her'." <strong>_a half smile was forming on Mio's face,_

linelineline

_Rain was falling outside Misaki's window, the two of them went home, Mio offered her comfort and she gladly accepted it, what kind of comfort? It was way too late now._

_they shared a bath after getting wet with rain.  
>A home made dinner by Mio, who knew she could cook? Maybe thats one of the redeeming qualities that Ritsu sees in her.<em>

_Right now they're in Misaki's living room, sitting on the couch._

_The lights were off, all that was illuminating them was the moon outside, streelights and cars' headlights._

"**Is this alright, Senpai?" **_Misaki asks._  
>"<strong>Daijobu, just think of me as Kushiro-san and do things to me that you would do to her.."<strong>  
>"<strong>As long as its you I d..."<strong>

_Mio kisses her.  
>Teeth bumping into each other.<br>Hands freely moving around.  
>Drinking each other's liquids like it was the sweetest drink ever.<em>

_Tears fall down Misaki's face as she gets hit with guilt, Mio wasnt stopping._

"_This is fine, right? I deserve to be happy anyway._

* * *

><p><em>Misaki's POV. :3 a completely messed up chapter coming soon. :D R&amp;R pleease.<br>_


	8. Chapter 8

Aki's personal POV.  
>again, Credits go to Ritsu-Senpai and Uchiha Seshoumaru for Misaki Shishido and Aki Kushiro respectively. :)<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Baka-Misaki.." <strong>_Aki was now looking for her keys to her older sister's front door, she didnt feel like going home to the appartment that she shared with Misaki._

_Flashbacks of what happened earlier, Misaki who was trying her best to find words to say what she really felt, herself, who had no idea how to say no, and Lea who saw everything..._

_blood rushing, memories flooding back, a blushing face and an empty house._

"**Tadaima.." **_What am I thinking, of course Onee-chan isnt home. She's been so busy with work thats why I decided to move in with Misaki.. This is bad, I have to get her out of my head for now.. staying as friends would be the better choice.. that way we'd be by each other's side no matter what happens._

_Her room. Well, her old room to be specific, left the way it was before she moved out._

_Purple curtains._

_'if only I could talk to someone about this..' _

_someone kept popping on Aki's head, memories of when they seemed to be stuck in a rut, a brunette would just know what to do.. slipping off into a dream_

_linelineline_

_somehow they were at a beach, Misaki, Mio, Ritsu, and herself.. but she wasnt Aki in this scene, she seemed to be seeing things through the eyes of Misaki, grainy yellow, the sea was sparkling. They were having fun when someone driving a minature dune buggy came up and called up to them, It was Lea, of course, only she could think of ways to make a good thing better._

"**Haha! Awesome, Lea-chan!" **_Misaki was now walking toward the passenger side of the buggy, technically in this dream, it was Aki who was seeing things from Misaki's point of view._

"**Wait for us!" **_Ritsu and Mio chorused from behind._

"**Kushiro-san! What are you waiting for?" **_was what she heard, but Lea's lips seemed to say something else... _**"Help..." **_even with a beautiful smile from Lea, the scene just didnt seem right.._

_linelinelineline_

"**Ah! Kisaragi-san!"**_ waking up from her dream, she remembers Lea was the kind of person who seemed to know what to do during situations where others would just break down._

_Leaving her room, she almost bumps into her older sister who was now home._

"**Daijobu? Aki?" **_Her sister asked, seeing as how Aki was a bit pale and flustered._

"**I-I'm Fine, I'll explain things later, I need to go" **_trying to avoid conversation as she felt something was wrong.. she had this feeling that she had to see Lea immediately.._

linelineline

_Aki was now standing in Lea's room, but what she finds in place of the usually lively Lea was a Lea that was sprawled across her floor..._

_A bloody scene._

_Knife on the floor._

_Bloodstained letters._

"**Kisaragi..." **_Aki was beyond shocked, hands covering mouth, she could tell this scene will be forever burned in her mind._

_she regains her posture after a few minutes and decides to call an ambulance to take Lea to a hospital.._

_linelineline_

_A hospital room, a bed with wires and tubes sticking into Lea's body, breathing normal, heart rate a little bit low, white beddings, white walls and floor tiles, white curtains to the bed's left side, Aki was sitting to the bed's right side, having watched over Lea for the past 14 hours, she stayed up the night, just had her breakfast, washed her face and let her hair down but she's starting to feel exhaustion creep in._

_Lea was still asleep, atleast her heartrate was a sign that she was alive._

"**Such a peaceful face, I kinda see what Misaki sees in you now..." **_the only thing Aki could say after watching over her, smiling, she came closer to have a better look._

_Linelineline_

_"_**B-Beautiful, so angels really are beautiful, huh?**_**" **__Lea was now up, looking at Aki, who was staring at her from above.  
><em>"**I-Idiot, I'm Aki" **_while slowly holding her hair in the usual way._

_Surprised at how Aki's hair could change her appearance, Lea almost jumps to sit down._

"**T-That means you're dead as w..." **

_sitting up straight without warning, Aki had little time to react... a kiss. Two pairs of lips intertwined, seconds that seemed like forever, no one was breaking away from the kiss.. till a nurse knocked on the door.._

"**I'm here for Kisaragi-san's treatment."**

_Aki pushed Lea so hard that she ended up lying back down, two faces as red as the apples beside the hospital bed._

"**C-Come in!" **_Aki replied._

"**There are nurses in heaven, too?" **_Lea questioned as she saw the nurse walk in her room with her medicines and shots._

_The nurse just gave a confused look and felt on Lea's forehead, checking for signs of fever. _

"**H-Heaven? Maybe you really need some rest, Honey"**

_The nurse gave Lea her shots and left. Silence._

"**T-That was my first kiss!"**_Aki broke the silence with an almost cracked voice that was on the virge on crying.._

"**M-Mine, too! Why didn't you move out of the way!" **_Lea barked back and just tried to blame it on Aki. _**"It's not like I enjoyed it anyway, so I guess this doesnt count?"**

_She didnt enjoy it? Aki's heart seemed to sink... for some unknown reason.. Why?_

"**How rude, Now I feel like taking back what I said when you were sleeping." **_Aki now seemed flustered and Lea, Confused._

"**Also, I think I understand why Misaki chose you over me.." **_Lea sadly seemed to resign to her rival, seeing as how she saw an angel in her, too._

"**Oh! About that, I... left before she could finish.. I'm scared of change.." **_Aki tried to finish what she wanted to say, but felt it was too cheesy and just stopped midway. Why did she feel like explaining things to Lea.._

"**First things first, what am I doing here? I'm pretty sure I died.." **

"**W-Well, You kept popping up on my head after everything thats happened, and I wanted to go ask you what you would do, from what I see, you seem to know the answers when everyone else doesnt.."**

"**That doesnt answer my question.."**

"**Ah! Yeah, I went to your house and saw you sprawled on the floor with your 'goodbye' letters, a knife and your bloodstained wrists."**

"**Ah.. So... I'm alive?" **

"**Pretty much, also, next time you write 'goodbye' letters, remember to put down names."**

"**Ehehe..."** _how on earth would she be able to remember names at a very sad time like that.. _**"I guess I owe you my life now, huh, Mistress?" **

_Lea was now kneeling beside Aki, pretending to be a servant waiting for her master's orders._

Linelineline

"_She's... interesting.. Maybe I should take up on her offer and make her serve me for awhile.." _

"**Get back on your bed and rest! Y-You wont be able to serve me properly if you're sick."**

"**As you wish, Mistress"**

_Lea got back to her bed and continued to rest._


End file.
